Nintendo Power V6
Nintendo Power V6 is the sixth issue of Nintendo Power. It featured Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on its cover and had a 10-page article on the game inside. This volume also presented the very first Nintendo Power Awards. Contents ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' The first game featured in the magazine was the cover story, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The 10-page article had a ton of maps and information on each of the four Turtles as well as some enemies. Nintendo Power Awards '88 ::(See main article: 1988 Nintendo Power Awards) This issue had the winners of the very first Nintendo Power Awards. Fans and readers were presented the list of nominees in the previous volume and the results were published in this volume. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link was voted Best Game Overall. ''The Adventures of Bayou Billy'' The next featured game was The Adventures of Bayou Billy. The previous issue had a quick preview of the game, but here, readers get to see maps of the levels and learn about some of the fighting techniques in the game. ''Cobra Triangle'' This article featured the game Cobra Triangle. The previous issue showed the layout of Stage 1. Here, readers are shown Stage 2. ''Life Force'' The next article featured the game Life Force. The article gives information on extras and hidden bonuses and where to find them. There are also maps on the reverse side of the fold-out poster insert. Previews In this article, the crew from Nintendo Power give readers a quick overview of some of the best games that were soon-to-be-released. Games previewed here were Mega Man II, Faxanadu, Fester's Quest, Clash at Demonhead, and Dragon Warrior. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters in a Ninja Gaiden setting. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot. The games featured in this issue are Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Milon's Secret Castle, Ikari Warriors, The Legend of Zelda, and Cobra Command. ''Ninja Gaiden'' The next article continued the Ninja Gaiden article from the previous issue. It showed maps, items and the story for Acts 4 and 5, and gave a preview of Act 6. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included Super Dodgeball, Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle, Adventures of Lolo, Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, DuckTales, Back to the Future, and The Three Stooges. Pak Watch also previewed the Power Glove and gave readers the first image of the upcoming handheld Game Boy. J. Scott Campbell Famous comic book artist J. Scott Campbell was featured in this volume of Nintendo Power when he was only 15 years of age. He had entered the "Invent the Ultimate Video Game Contest", submitting tons of drawings, stories, stages, and controller actions and won first prize. Some of his work was featured on one page of this issue. The game he created, which was never made into an actual game, was titled "Lockarm". Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link surpassed Super Mario Bros. 2 to take the #1 spot in the poll. The following are the first 10 from that list of 30. # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Super Mario Bros. 2 # The Legend of Zelda # Contra # Track & Field II # Blaster Master # ''Metal Gear # Bionic Commando # Metroid # Rampage Trivia * In the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles strategy review, Bebop and Rocksteady's names are mixed up. This same mistake was also made in the NES Game Atlas Player's Guide. Category:Nintendo Power Awards Category:1989 Nintendo Power volumes